Alone and Scared
by mssilenthorse
Summary: A homeless 10 year old boy reminds Gage of himself.
1. Chapter 1

**I had to re write this chapter a bit but all is well. This is based on true events please read and review. Thank you.**

The street light illuinated the alley. He pulled his cap down low over his face. Darkness was his best friend. He could hide in the darkness. He hid alot. Sadness floated in his sad green eyes. He slumpt against the weather beaten building. He watched people pass envying them. Their warm coats. Their smiling faces. A solitary tear rolls down his red wind blown cheek. He noticed the couple from afar. Perfect.

Gage shrugged deeper into his coat as the cold December wind blew threw him. Seeing Sydney shiver under her warm coat he pulled her closer to him for body heat. Body heat. His mind switched to another kind of body heat he would like to experience with this woman. He kissed the top of her head " Come on Syd, Let's get some hot chocolate, My treat." he said picking up the pace a bit.

"With extra whip cream? " she asked. matching his quicker pace.

"And marchmellows. " Gage promised.

He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked out of the alley toward his targets. They were perfect, lost in conversation. He walked toward them quicker and intentionally bumped into the man. " Sorry Buddy" The man said as they passed not even looking at the stranger that had ran into him.

Gage Felt something wasn't right after the sidewalk collision. Instintively he reached for his back pocket. "Damn It" He turned " He's got my wallet" he called to Sydney. They both took off after the suspect who was already a ways ahead of them.

He rounded the corner and hid behind the dumpster. Breathing hard he tried to calm down. He couldn't be caught.

Gage and Sydney saw him run into the alley and followed him. Entering the dark alley They slowed down and became aware of their surroundings. "All right Buddy, Come on out." Gage said panting for air. Sydney pointed to the dumpster where she saw a shadow. Gage, With his weapon pulled walked to the dumpster. Sydney scooted farther down the alley as to cover her partner with her gun. When gage inched around the dumpster and aimed his Colt at the pick pocket, His eyes grew wide. "It's Okay, " He slowly raised a hand and lowered his gun. Sydney stared with awe and lowered her gun. He was just a kid couldn't be no older then 10, she thought 11 tops. Gage crouched down and slowly grabbed his wallet out of the cowaring boys hands. Gage slowly opened it and showed the boy his badge.

He was cornered. Bad things happened when he was cornered. And now this. A cop. What were they going to do? He panicked.

"We're Texas Rangers." Gage spoke quietly. The boys eyes hid so many secrects behind such sadness and pain. Gage ran a shakey hand over his face and looked up to Sydney for answers. Sydned squatted down next to Gage and introduced them selves. " I'm Ranger Cooke and this guy here is Ranger Gage. What's your name?" The boy looked at them both then down the alley. He could run. He could jump and run. But his legs seemed like concrete blocks.

Gage slid his wallet back into his pocket and reached for the boy. The boy screamed and threw his arms up infront of his face. Gage almost fell over. As he caught himself, Sydney said " Shhhhh it's okay nobody's gonna hurt you." She slowly reached for his hands and pulled them down. His eyes were closed and his face was full of fear.

Sydney and Gage exchange looks. Gage's soft side took over " Hey Buddy My partner and I were headed to go get some hot chocolate." Standing he finished " we would really like you to come along maybe even get a warm piece of apple pie." Sydney stood up and followed Gage's lead. They slowly backed away from the terrified child in hopes of him following them.

Fear. Confusion. Hunger. The emotions wrestled in his head. He was freezing and hungry. But the man scared him. All men scared him. He looked at the blonde man with apprehension. The woman seemed nice. The emotions continued to wrestled. His stomach growled and his hunger won out over fear and confusion.

Gage and Sydney walked slowly to the end of the alley. Gage glanced over his shoulder and noticed the shy boy slowly getting to his feet. " You know Syd, That hot apple pie would be really good with some whipped cream on it." Watching the boys reaction Gage knew he had said the right thing. The boy followed Them out of the alley toward Berny's Cafe.

So many memories flooded over Gage. He saw the telltale signs of abuse in the child's actions. Throwing his hands up in defense. The fear in his eyes. Gage reached for the door of the well lit Cafe and held it open for Sydney and their young charge. They took a seat in a booth Sydney and Gage sise by side and the frightened child on the other side. Gage watched as the boy pulled his cap lower over his eyes.

A waitress walked up to the table with order pad in hand. "What can I get for y'all on this chilly evening?" she asked with a smile.

"Three hot chocolates and three apple pies, please. Extra whipped cream please." Gage ordered for the three of them.

The red haired waitress wrote the order down and walked away. Sydey and Gage spoke about nothing in particular. Watching the boy for any reaction. When the pies and hot chocolate arrived. Sydney noticed the boys eyes got the size og softballs when he saw the mountain of whipped cream on the top of the pie. She nudged Gage with her elbow and nodded her head in the boys direction. Gage smiled. He also noticed even though the boy looked ravanously at the pie he wasn't eating it.

Gage smiled " Eat up, Buddy,"

The boy sat there, his dark eyes watching Gage closely. Children didn't eat untill after the adults started. That had been a rule at home, and breaking rules had consequences. Gage sipped his hot chocolate and then began to eat his pie. After he had taken a bite, That gave the boy permission to eat. He Reached for his fork and began to eat hundrily. Sydney noticed the child barely chewed. " Well Gage, I think we found somebody with an appetite similar to yours." Gage smiled and realised the boy probably hadn't eaten in days. Probably a week.

When their plates and cups were empty. Gage looked at Sydney. He leaned close to her and said " We can't leave him out in the cold Syd." She shook her head. "Agreed. Atleaset until we can talk to Walker tomorrow. "

Gage said "All right Kiddo, since I am willing to bet an entire weeks pay that you don't have a warm place to stay, what do you say you hang out at my place for a couple nights. You know warm bed, warm baths, warm food. Sound Good?" Gage folded his hands and laid them on the table. The boy looked stright at the floor. "Hey Kiddo..."Gage said. "I can't keep calling you Kiddo Do you have a name or do we just get to make up one for you.?"

The boy slowly lifted his head and stared unsure at the two people in front of him. They seemed nice but nice was always a cover for something else. But he did need a warm bed,and warm food everyday would be nice. But did he want to be behind closed doors again. Something about the man scared him but his eyes were sincere. The woman was nice he liked her. One night in a warm bed. He could handle that.

"Charlie..." he said quietly.

Sydney smiled, "Charlie, I like that name." and she stood up, Gage followed her out of the booth and walked to the register to pay for the food. Sydney stood beside the booth waiting for Charlie to get out. He slid to the edge of the seat and stood up. Gage pulled his collar up around his neck, to try to keep the cold out. He held the door open and they started the walk home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Again I re did a few lines to make it make sence. More truth in writing. Please read and review. Thank you **

Gage watched the sleeping boy from the door way. He tossed and turned. Crying fitfully in his sleep. Sydney placed a concerned hand on her husbands shoulder knowing he barely slept last night. He turned his head to look into her chocolate eyes. "Hey Syd," She handed him a cup of coffee, "Hey how long has he been tossing and turning?"

"All night. He had two nightmares. " he sipped his coffee.

"I made breakfast if you wanna wake him up" Sydney said.

Gage handed her his coffee and walked into the room. "Charlie, get up kiddo breakfast is ready." He placed a hand on the boys shoulder and the child cried out in pain and his eyes shot open. Gage withdrew his hand and apoligized. "Sorry Kiddo." Gage saw the fear in his eyes, " breakfast is ready. Come on get up." Gage walked to the bedroom door and in to the kitchen. Sydney laid two plates on the table then walked back for the third.

She saw the look on her Gage's face. The lack of sleep was apparent. He had since showered but he still looked like Hell. "Gage we need to talk about where he is gonna stay." she knew this was a touchy situation. " Alex knows a lady with CPS that can take him..." Gage jumped up and stopped her "NO! No foster homes, SYD. You know how I feel about them." His voices was louder then usual. "He can stay here. "

Unaware of the little ears listening to the heated argument they continued.

"Gage you know as well as I do most foster homes are decent." Sydney stated

"Most Syd. That's my point, what if he gets a bad one. No kid should go through that." his voice was louder.

They were mad. It was because of him. It was always about him. His palms got sweaty, his eyes swelled with tears and fear rose in his heart, as Gage's voice got louder he backed against the wall.

Sydney noticed the movement out of the corner of her eyes. "Gage!.. "she interupted him. And motioned toward the frightened child. "Damn," Gage silently cussed himself. He walked toward the boy who started whimpering and sinking to the floor. Sydney stopped Gage's procession and in turn walked to the boy. She knelt down in front of him and said in a calming voice. "It's okay Charlie, nobody here is gonna hurt you." He raised his gaze to Gage as tears flowed down his cheek. " He was yelling at you." Charlie's little voice said

Sydney exhaled slowly. "No. We were haveing a loud discussion. I'm sorry if that scared you."

Gage walked slowly to the cowaring boy he crouched down beside his partner, He had to fix this. He didn't want this child scared of him. "I'm sorry I raised my voice. I was angry ...but not at Syd, or you." He watched Charlie's face

"I got scared. "He looked at Sydney, "I thought he was gonna hit you." barely a whisper. Gage's heart sank. Sydney's eyes filled with tears.

She tried to talk around the lump in her throat. "No matter how mad, Gage is, he would never, EVER hit me. I know that with all my heart." Gage got up and had to leave the room. His emotions were getting the better of him.

Sydney grabbed the boys shaking hand and led him to the table. "Here sit and eat your breakfast before it gets too cold,." She watched as the boy picked up his fork and stirred his eggs around. She walked down the hallway and found Gage looking out the bedroom window.

"You okay, Gage?" She asked placing a caring hand on his shoulder.

Gage reigned in his emotions and took a staggered breath. "Do you know the statistics about abused children growing into abusers themselves? 4 outta 5 Syd. I prayed everyday growing up that I would never hurt another person the way I was hurt. " He turned and looked her in the eyes."Thank you for trusting me."

Gage spoke with Walker on the phone and explained the situation. He hung up the phone and recapped to Sydney. "Walker said to take Charlie in to HQ . Walker wants to do a missing person search on him. "

At Rangers headquarters, Charlie filled with fear as he entered the room full of strange men. Sydney guided him to Walkers desk. "Walker this is Charlie. Charlie this is Ranger Walker and Ranger Trivette" Sydney introduced her bosses.

Walker stuck his hand out to the boy and Charlie hid behind Sydney. Walker walked around his desk and leaned down to Charlies level. "I know your scared. But we are here to help you." The boy looked up at Sydney.

Alex walked in. Sydney introduced her to Charlie. "how would you like to go get a soda." He looked again at Sydney then quietly said "OK" and walked out the door with Alex.

Minutes after Trivette punched in the boys description in the NCMEC data base. He shook his head. "Walker, There isn't a missing persons report that matchies his description.I have looked in all 50 states in the last 2 years. Nothing"

Sydney was standing at Walker's desk Asked " So what does that mean, He hasn't been abducted or a runaway,.."

Gage ran a hand threw his hair and threw his pencil on his desk." That means..." he got their attention all their eyes were on him. "He's a throw away." Gage stared into the distance. "I don't know what's worse, Loseing parents that love you..." he stood up and grabbed his coat "or knowing your parents hate you." He slid his coat on and walked out the door.

Sydney's heart hurt for her husband. Knowing he needed a minute to calm down she questioned his comment. "Throwaway? "

Walked exhaled a deep breath and sat down hard in his seat. "It means he was abandonded. Thrown out like somebodys garbage. It happens more then you think. " He shook his head and stared at a picture of his most precious gift, His daughter Angela. Running his fingers over her chubby baby cheeks he continued " I don't know how anybody can abandon a child. "

Trivette seemed to be soaking in everything. "so do we call find him foster placement?"

"Gage is against that because of the abuse he suffered in foster care." They knew his childhood and understood. She explained about that mornings incident and asked for ideas on how to help the boy.

"The HOPE center has a child therapist that comes in once a month to coucil the abused children. I can talk to Alex about getting him an apointment." Walker announced

Gage walked toward the vending machines and saw Alex and Charlie. He stood back and watched the boy interact with the ADA. Alex smiled at the boy and was talking to him about Baseball. Gage smiled. "What 10 year old doesn't like baseball." He thought to himself. He had an idea on hopefully how to make the boy trust him. Alex saw him standing there and she walked toward him. "he is a very scared little boy. But he is very inquisitive. He asked me a few questions. I think he will come around. I have a friend who is an excellent child therapist she comes to the HOPE Center. She could help."

Gage nodded. He looked at Alex "I-I need to run an errand" his voice cracked with emotion. Alex touched his shoulder and nodded "He'll be fine, He just needs time, patience and love. That's all any kid needs."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you moviemom44. This is Chapter three sorry ot took so long. Please read and review. **

** Chapter Three **

** Charlie's Story.**

Gage walked into the store. He smiled and took a deep breath. The smell of leather enticed him. He ran his fingers over the merchandise, scanning the inventory for the perfect...Ahhh, there it is. He nodded. He purchased the items and with a smile he drove back to work. He had what he needed. Now had to wait for the time to be right to put his plan into action.

That night, while Gage and Sydney watched a movie in the living room Charlie wrestled with his sheets, sweat pouring off him.

_Darkness again, the smell of mildew and mold made him feel sick. He was in the basement again. Punishment for spilling milk. He heard the footsteps overhead and the sound of the door above him opening. The sound of metal scraping glass let him know his dinner was served. Leftovers scraped on the floor. The door slammed. He slowly stood up and limped up the steps to the food that laid there waiting for him. He shoveled the food quickly into his mouth as tears rolled down his cheek. Cold oatmeal. Better than the moldy bread they threw to him last night._

He sat straight up on the bed drenched in sweat and tears. He couldn't get out of bed. Was it allowed? He didn't want to make Gage mad at him, but he had to go to the bathroom. He swallowed hard and pushed the covers off his body. He pushed himself off the bed and slowly walked toward the door. He peeked around the doorframe into the hall and into the living room where Gage and Sydney sat on the couch watching a movie. Could he make it to the bathroom without them seeing him?

Sydney's instinct made her look down the hall. She saw the boy peeking around the doorframe.

"Gage," she said quietly, angling her chin in the boy's direction.

Gage followed her gaze and saw the boy. He turned the TV down and stood up.

"Hey Kiddo."

Charlie's eyes widened as Gage approached and out of fear he relieved himself. Gage saw the fear in the boy's eyes and the moisture on the front of his pajamas. "Syd," he said in a broken voice.

Sydney sat with Charlie on the bed after his accident. He had on a clean pair of pajama bottoms and he was staring at the floor. She had seen bruises and horrible welts on his legs as he pulled on his clean clothes. She looked at him and spoke softly.

"Do you feel better now that you changed your pajamas?" He nodded. "You wanna talk about what happened?"

He looked into the hallway, then at Sydney. "I-I just h-had to go pee," he whimpered with tears in his eyes.

Sydney's heart broke. "Why didn't you go to the bathroom across the hall?"

"H-he didn't sa-say I could get o-outta bed," he hiccupped in between sobs.

"Who? Gage?" He nodded. She smiled. "Hon, if you need to go to the bathroom or want something to eat, you can get up out of bed and do what you need to do. Gage won't be mad at you."

Gage stood outside the bedroom door and leaned against the wall listening to the conversation. His heart hurt and tears stung his eyes. He knew the fear and inability to trust. He knew it well. He prayed his plan would work. Tomorrow would be the best day for it.

Trivette stared at his computer screen. Anger rose in him as he read the words displayed there.

CHARLES DAVID MILWAY

CASE # 16534 AGE 8 SEX MALE

First visit

CPS Case worker Anna Bennington reports she arrived at the house located at 9701 ELM STREET after an anonymous phone call on the report of a possibly abused child. Upon arrival, she spoke with EDWARD MILWAY. After investigating the house, she saw no signs of an abused child or even any evidence showing a child lived there. No toys, no children's clothing. Nothing.

Second visit

As Anna Bennington approached the house unannounced she saw a small boy sitting on the porch. As she walked up to him, he ran into the house. Further investigation revealed the child was being forced to sleep on the basement floor. Parents were warned to get him a bed.

Trivette shook his head. "That's all? Just get him a bed? Good lord!" he seethed as Walker came over to his desk.

"Hey, Trivette, everything okay?"

"I found Charlie. Well, kind of…" he said, handing Walker a printed copy of the file he'd been reading.

"I felt there had to be somebody out there who knew him. I searched CPS records and found several reports from three different states. I've seen some ugly stuff, Walker, but this…Everything from being forced to sleep on a hard concrete floor in a basement to being whipped with a leather belt with push pins pushed through it." He felt the bile rise in his throat as the anger swelled. "Walker there is even a report of him being tied to a clothes line because he wet the bed at 7 years old."

Trivette stopped to take a deep breath and continued. "A case worker in Santa Fe said the parents claim the boy is living with an aunt but they cannot locate the person." He turned to see the horrified look on Walker's face. "This poor kid, Walker, has been through more in 10 years then most people will ever face in their lifetime."

Walker collected himself and said, "Thousands of children go through this every day. Behind closed doors. Now it's on our doorstep and we see it." Walker wondered how the boy ended up on the street. "Keep looking, Trivette. See if you can find out how he ended up on the street."

Trivette allowed Sydney and Gage to read the CPS files on Charlie. They had dropped the boy off at the HOPE center. Gage couldn't read much; what he saw turned his stomach. The list of injuries was mind-boggling. The pictures were worse: burns from a curling iron, lacerations on the bottom of his feet, welts on his back and buttocks, horrible bruises on his abdomen caused, the report said, by blunt force trauma.

"My God!" Sydney gasped. "This has to be one of the worst cases I have ever seen."

Trivette sat as his desk talking on the phone. "Can you bring it to me, here at Ranger Head quarters? Thanks, man ... I owe you one… Yeah, tell Denise and the kids I said hi."

As he hung up the phone, Trivette explained, "That was a buddy of mine who owns The Texaco gas station here in Dallas. Last year, the station was being robbed almost every week, so my friend set up surveillance cameras to catch the crooks. Well, anyway, he saw Charlie's photo on the news and thinks he may have the boy on video there. I'll have the video this afternoon."

Walker sat behind his desk with the remote in his hand. Gage stood beside Walker's desk. Sydney sat on the edge of the desk and Trivette stood on the other side. Walker fast-forwarded the video. They watched as cars and trucks were filled with gas.

"There!" Trivette said, pointing at the screen. Walker stopped the video and rewound it a bit. They watched with anticipation as a small blue compact car pulled up to the pumps. A man with dark hair climbed out of the driver's side and walked around to the passenger side of the car. Opening the door and reaching in, he grabbed the small figure in the backseat and jerked it roughly out of the car. The child was obviously crying. The man grabbed the boy by both shoulders and shook him violently. Gage looked down at the floor. He couldn't bear to watch it, but he had to. Taking a deep breath, he continued watching as the man shoved the boy to the ground. Returning to the driver's seat the man drove off. The boy slowly got up, staring after the car as it sped away. Walker paused the video.

"Wow!" Sydney exclaimed, visibly shaken by the abuse she'd just witnessed.

Trivette cleared his throat and answered what he knew would be Walker's next question. "I ran the plate number on that blue car. It's registered to Edward Milway, the boy's father, who has over 25 convictions for DUI, public intoxication, disorderly conduct, sexual battery on a minor... the list goes on."

Walker took charge. "Okay. This video is a year old. The statute of limitations on abandonment in the state of Texas is six months, so we can't charge Milway with abandonment. Honestly, the only legal and moral thing to do is get Charlie the help and love that he needs." Walker had an idea about how to do that, but before he could tell his friends about it, he needed legal advise from a very beautiful Assistant District Attorney.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again moviemom44. This us Chapter 4. Please read and review.**

**Chapter 4**

**Charlie's Gift**

Gage smiled as Sydney walked out the door of the HOPE center with Charlie. He had told Sydney his idea and she agreed it might help Charlie. Patience was the key. Sydney opened the door and Charlie got in the back seat. Sydney got in and Gage waited until all seatbelts were fastened before he drove off.

He slowed and turned into the parking spot. "Come on, Shorty, let's go. You, too, Kiddo." He got out and walked to the trunk. Sydney and Charlie followed. He grabbed the bag out of the trunk and handed it to Charlie.

"For you…for us…" The boy hesitated. Nobody had ever given him anything before. He had never had a birthday present, or a Christmas present. Now someone was giving him something. With an unsteady hand he reached for the bag.

Gage smiled as the boy opened it and pulled out the contents, a brand new leather baseball mitt and baseball. Charlie ran his fingers over the first gift he had ever been given. Then looked at Gage with tears in his eyes.

"Why?" he asked in a shaky voice.

Gage took a deep breath and said, "Kiddo, I have been in your shoes. I've felt the bruises. I've cried in my sleep. But the best memory I have from my childhood was before my parents died. I was 8, and my Dad and I would toss the baseball every night." His voice caught on the memory but he refused to cry.

"I remember those moments even now. He taught me how to throw a slider and a curve ball." He slowly placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and smiled when Charlie didn't pull away. "I want to teach you." Gage grabbed his mitt out of the trunk. "So…you wanna play?"

Sydney leaned against the bullpen fence as the patient man she loved and adored showed a frightened, apprehensive little boy how to hold a baseball. Inwardly, she felt sad for the boy that had never felt the understanding hands or heard the encouraging words that helped boys grow into men. He'd known only violent hands and angry words.

Gage cheered for the boy as he threw the ball almost perfectly. "Way to go, Kiddo."

Sydney saw something on the boys face that she hadn't seen since she'd met him. Could it be? Yep, it was. A smile. Gage saw it too and knew his plan was working.

Walker spoke with Alex and got his legal question answered. He picked up Alex's office phone and dialed Sydney's cell phone.

"Sydney, is Gage with you?...Really? That's great. Okay, stay there. I have an idea I want to run by the two of you." Hanging up the phone, he leaned across the desk and kissed his beautiful wife.

"See you later, gorgeous," he said and started to walk out the door. He stopped suddenly and turned back around, walked around Alex's desk, placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her again, deeper and passionately. "Sorry, had to have seconds. Be back later." He winked as he closed her office door behind him, leaving a thoroughly-kissed Alex still trying to catch her breath.

Sydney placed the phone back in her pocket, pushed herself off the fence and walked to where Gage was talking softly to Charlie and demonstrating how to hold the ball to throw a curve.

"Hey Gage, Walker just called and said he had something he wanted to run by us."

Gage stood up and nodded "OK. Did he say what it was?"

Sydney shook her head no. She looked down at Charlie and swore she saw a sparkle in his green eyes. Eyes that once held pain and confusion were now filled with hope. Amazing what a good man could accomplish with a little patience and a baseball.

Walker parked his Dodge Ram truck next to their car. He saw Sydney standing behind Charlie near the pitcher's mound and Gage in front of them at home plate. He walked toward them just as Charlie threw an attempt at a curve ball. The ball fell short of where Gage was, but Gage laughed and tossed it back to the boy who caught it in his mitt. Gage saw Walker and walked toward him.

"Good catch, Charlie," Walker said, commending the boy. Charlie looked at the senior Ranger and gave a half smile and said quietly. "Thank you, sir. Gage taught me."

"Gage, Sydney, I have an idea I need to run by you guys. I've already spoken with Alex about the legal issues. Gage, I know how you feel about foster homes. But we need to find Charlie a permanent place. A stable place..." Walker stated.

Gage put a protective hand on Charlie's shoulder and gently pulled him closer, shaking his head. "He's not going to foster care, Boss..."

Walker raised a hand to stop the junior Ranger. "Let me finish. I was thinking…if it was okay with the two of you..." He glanced at Gage and Sydney then turned to the boy. "Well, actually, the THREE of you..." he corrected with a smile. "That Charlie could stay with you guys." He paused to watch their reactions.

Gage stood with his mouth open, not able to find the words to say. Sydney smiled and patted Charlie on the back as Walker continued.

"He has to keep up with his therapy sessions with Doctor Mathis at the HOPE center. And he has to be enrolled in school. Is that acceptable?" Walker asked, trying to hide a smile.

Gage's shocked expression broke into a wide grin. Finally finding the words, he stuttered a joyful reply.

"Y-yeah, Walker, that is SO acceptable. Thank you so much. " He shook Walker's hand and pulled his 'family' closer to him. He kissed Sydney excitedly on the lips then knelt down to look into Charlie's eyes. "Do you understand what all this means?"

Green eyes looked back at him, then up at Sydney and then over to Walker. "I think so, sir. I'm gonna get to stay with you and Sydney," he answered.

Gage nodded. "Yeah, we're gonna be your parents."

With the word "parents" fear reappeared in the boy's eyes. He shook his head real slow. His bottom lip quivered and a solitary tear rolled down his cheek. He threw the baseball mitt on the ground, and ran off across the field toward the gate in the outfield fence.

"CHARLIE!" Sydney yelled, running after him.

Momentarily stunned, Gage just stood there helplessly looking at Walker. "Did I say something wrong?"

But the senior Ranger didn't answer him. He was already running for his truck. "I'll drive around to the back of the park and try to head him off. You catch up with Sydney."

Gage had never run so fast in his life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the ending. Hope you enjoy. Thank you again moviemom44. Please read and review. **

**Chapter 5 **

**Charlie's Hero**

Eddie Milway walked down the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets. Before he realized what was going on he was being pulled into an alley. As he was pushed against the side of a brick building, he realized who had him.

"H-hey, Mike what's up?" Eddie said, holding on to his tough guy coolness, but just barely.

"What's up is that you still owe me 10,000 dollars," the bigger man announced.

Eddie smiled, shrugging like it was no big deal. "You'll get it when I get it," he snorted.

"Really? You wanna play that way?" Mike asked, pulling a gun from his waistband. Eddie eyes widened but he managed to stay calm.

"I'll make you a deal," Mike continued. "I can wipe your debt to me completely free, for a favor."

Eddie's curiosity was piqued. Mike saw the change in Eddie's hollow eyes. "I thought that would get your attention."

Eddie smiled. "Sure, man, whatever you need."

Mike loosened his grip on Eddie's collar. "I need ... well, let's call them models…for a movie I'm doing." Mike smiled at his own cleverness.

Eddie grinned right back at him. He was a ladies man. He could find some ladies. Easy. "I can get you some ladies. What kind you want?"

Mike shook his head. "I don't want women, that's been done. I need kids, between the ages of 4 and 12. Untouched. Understand?" Mike glared at Eddie, one eyebrow lifting in a questioning gesture.

Eddie nodded, a knowing smile on his face. Oh, yeah, he understood all right. The city was crawling with little urchins, and he knew of one in particular. His pulse quickened at the images that flashed through his head. It had been a while since he'd indulged that particular urge, but he remembered it well.

"How many do you need?" Eddie asked, slipping out of his reverie and back to the here-and-now.

"At least three to start with," Mike said. "Bring them to the warehouse on Central by midnight tomorrow. Understand?" Mike punctuated his question by jamming the gun against Eddie's temple.

Eddie swallowed audibly and nodded, but he didn't breathe until Mike released him and stuck the gun back in his pants. Without another word, Mike turned and headed down the alley, finally disappearing around the corner of the building.

Eddie reached back into his alcohol-soaked brain and tried to remember where he'd dropped his kid off. Walking back out on the street again, he remembered the gas station and smiled. He should still be somewhere in that neighborhood, right? After all, he's just a snot-nosed brat. He couldn't have gotten too far...

Charlie ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. Parents. Gage said they would be his _parents_. He shook his head. No! He didn't want Gage and Sydney to be his parents! Parents were bad people. They hit you when you spilled milk. They punched you when you wet the bed. Gage and Sydney weren't like that, or at least they hadn't been acting like that so far. He wondered why they changed their minds. What had he done? It didn't matter. He had to get away. He never wanted to have parents again!

He wiped a tear off his cheek with the back of his hand. He kept running. The streets started to look familiar to him and he ran till he couldn't run anymore. He stopped in front of a gas station. He looked up and saw the TEXACO sign. He had been here before…in the beginning... He sat on the step of the gas station trying to catch his breath. It was hard to run and cry at the same time.

Sydney watched Gage as he drove, both hands on the wheel and that determined never-say-die look in his eye. They'd run back to get their car when they lost sight of Charlie as he ducked down an alley outside the ballpark. Gage had radioed Walker and said they'd search streets running east and west if he'd check the ones running north and south. It was slow and frustrating, but it was a big city and Charlie was a street-wise little boy. He could be anywhere.

The dark-haired Ranger put a caring hand on her partner's shoulder. He faked a smile as he looked at her, but she could read his eyes like a book and he was hurting.

"You wanna talk?" she asked quietly.

"What did I say, Syd? I have been going over and over it in my head. I don't know what I did wrong." He stared back at the road in front of them.

"I don't think you said anything wrong, babe. I just think he got scared at the possibility of a home. He hasn't had that in a long time, and even when he did it was a scary place."

Gage just kept staring out the window at the road ahead, his eyes scanning every shadow, looking for the boy who had stolen his heart.

Walker spotted the boy as he ran around the corner onto Maple Street. He wheeled the truck around to follow the boy and grabbed the radio.

"He's on Maple heading toward Main," Walker relayed over the airwaves.

"Got it, Walker. We're on our way," Sydney responded, then wondered aloud, "Where is he going?"

Gage didn't answer. He just sat quietly for a minute, his thoughts rolling in his head.

Suddenly, he grabbed the radio mike from Sydney. "Walker, that TEXACO on Main is two blocks from Maple. Isn't that the one he was left at? He may be headed back there." Following his own hunch, Gage tore through the next alley, using it as a short cut.

Eddie rounded the corner of Main Street heading to the last place he had seen the little mistake. That's what all children were. Mistakes. He approached the gas station and smiled at his good fortune. The kid was sitting right out front.

"How convenient. I didn't even have to look too hard," he muttered as he approached the boy who appeared to be catching his breath, his eyes closed, head resting on his knees.

"Hello, Charles. How's my boy?"

Charlie heard the voice that haunted his dreams. He jumped to his feet. He tried to run but the man's hands grabbed him before his feet could move.

"I got plans for you, boy. Come on," Eddie said, jerking the boy up onto his feet. Charlie tried to get away, but Eddie slapped him across the face. "Be still, you little creep."

Gage rounded the corner just as Eddie's hand connected with Charlie's jaw, snapping the boy's head back with a vicious crack. He threw the car into Park and jumped out, drawing his gun as he went. His blood boiled as he ran full tilt across the street. He heard Charlie cry out as he aimed his weapon at Eddie and yelled, "Freeze! Texas Rangers! Let the boy go. Now!"

Eddie panicked and pulled Charlie closer to him. Gage saw the fear in Charlie's eyes. The gun. The screaming. Gage knew he was scared. Realizing the man was unarmed Gage lowered his weapon and reached out with his other hand.

"It's OK, Charlie." He was careful to keep his gaze focused on Charlie so as not to give away Walker's position as he advanced with silent stealth from behind Eddie. Without looking at her, he noted that Sydney had moved from the car to a position on his left, a few feet away from the tense confrontation.

Gage took a few steps toward Charlie, talking calmly. "Hey Kiddo, everything's gonna be fine." He kept his eyes locked with Charlie's, never looking at Eddie. He was within inches of the boy.

"Come on, Kiddo, let's go." Charlie struggled to get away, reaching for Gage's hand. A bolt of joy shot through Gage at Charlie's show of trust in him, but he didn't let it show. Gage saw Walker make his move and quickly pulled Charlie out of the way just as Walker threw a flying kick at Eddie's back and sent him crashing to the pavement. Gage pushed Charlie into Sydney's waiting arms and quickly turned just as Eddie got on his feet again.

"You piece of shit! That's my kid!" Eddie screamed, charging at the big blond Ranger.

Charlie saw the man – his father – attack Gage. This was about him. All of this was his fault. He looked at Sydney, his eyes brimming with guilt.

Sydney read his expression instantly. "Charlie, none of this is your fault." He looked down, studied his grimy shoes. Sydney gently lifted his chin. "Look at me, baby. That man tried to hurt you. He won't hurt you anymore. I promise." She wrapped her arms around the child, hoping he could feel the truth of her words in her embrace, but he stood stiff as a board, watching his father and Gage fight.

Eddie swung at Gage and missed. Gage swung and didn't miss. His anger took over as he just kept swinging, landing blow after blow. Eddie crumpled to the ground, but Gage didn't notice. Hate and rage consumed him. Another punch. And another. Gage couldn't even feel his hands any longer, but he could hear the thick thud as his fist drove into Eddie's body like a jackhammer. He really liked that sound. He wanted to hear it some more, but someone grabbed him and pulled him away. No! Wait! One more! Just one more punch and he'd send the monster to the darkest parts of Hell where he belonged.

As if from far away, Gage heard Walker's voice.

"Gage! It's me, Walker!"

"Walker! Why did you stop me?"

Grasping him by the shoulders, Walker faced Gage toward where Charlie stood trembling and crying in Sydney's arms. Charlie's pain cut through Gage's fury like a hot knife through butter. His heart aching, he stopped struggling against Walker's hold.

"Because that boy over there doesn't need to see you like this," Walker answered as he released him.

Gage took a deep, calming breath. He turned and looked at Walker. "Thanks, Boss, for…um…"

"We've all been there, Gage. You'd have done the same for me."

Gage nodded. Walker bent down and hauled Eddie up by one arm, dragging the semi-conscious man toward his truck and reading him his rights on the way.

Gage walked over to Sydney and Charlie. He heard Sydney soothing the boy. "It's okay, hon. Nobody's gonna hurt you."

Gage reached out, touched her shoulder. That calmed him down. She was his rock. She smiled at Gage and his world stood still. She gave him a comforting kiss before he knelt down in front of Charlie.

Gage looked into frightened green eyes. "Charlie, I'm sorry that I scared you with the way I was just now." Gage looked up at Sydney for strength then back at the boy. "But it's my job to protect you and keep you safe." He touched the boy's cheek and wiped away a tear.

"It's your job 'cause you're a Texas Ranger, right? " Charlie asked in between sniffles.

Gage choked back his own tears and said, "No, Charlie, it's my job because I'm your dad and you're my son and that's what it means to be a family. We take care of each other. Always."

The boy wanted to believe that, but it was so hard to trust a grownup. He looked at Gage and then at Sydney. Their eyes were soft, not hard like his dad's had always been. They had given him a warm bed and didn't hit him or make him leave when he wet himself. They even gave him a present. Maybe he could let himself believe, just this once.

He frowned, still unsure of his place in this – what did Gage call it? Family? "Are you sure you want to be my mom and dad? 'Cause nobody ever wanted to be a family with me before."

Without missing a beat, Gage and Sydney both smiled warmly and shouted, "YES!"

Finally, Charlie smiled.

Gage stood up, wrapping his family in what soon came to be known as 'the famous Gage family bear hug'. It was the first of many.


End file.
